


Escala de grises

by Ekhi



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe, Alternative Perspective, Devil's Advocate, Fans, Language, Points of View, Some Humor, What Was I Thinking?, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekhi/pseuds/Ekhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No todo es blanco o negro, hay una gran escala de grises en el medio, tantos como puntos de vista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escala de grises

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso que el planteamiento quizá os resulte extraño, he querido mantener cierto tono enigmático en él así que si tras leerlo no reconocéis a quienes salen, al final del mismo pondré sus nombres.
> 
> Perdonad las erratas.

La figura oscura de gran altura caminaba de un extremo a otro de la estancia. No había paredes, no había limitaciones materiales a la vista, pero el número de pasos nunca variaba. Siempre eran los mismos, nunca iba más allá de ellos.

El reloj en su muñeca izquierda hacía tiempo que se había detenido pero no se había desecho de él, aunque tampoco se hubo molestado en darle la cuerda suficiente para continuar funcionando. Pero… ¿realmente lo habría hecho, allí? No lo sabía con certeza.

Su gran mano derecha rascó la piel descubierta de su mejilla. Ya no tenía que molestarse en buscar una navaja de afeitar, en ir al baño o en si quiera hinchar y deshinchar sus pulmones en busca de aire. Ya nada de eso era necesario.

\- Ilusos…- Susurró con voz queda mirando hacia su izquierda, ahí donde estaban todos.

El hombre de cabello claro agitó la cabeza de forma negativa frotándose el ojo derecho. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa al hacerlo.

\- Son tan hipócritas…- Dijo un hombre moreno más joven que el primero apostado en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas a lo indio mirando las escenas sucederse ante él con el rostro ladeado.

\- Dímelo a mí.- Comentó otro de nariz gruesa y ojos oscuros.- A mí quisieron arrancarme la cabeza cuando hice algo parecido pero él…- Señaló con el mentón al hombre de cabello rizado frente a él.- Es…

\- Es "él".- Dijo el joven con teatralidad, entrecomillando el "él" con sus dedos en el aire.- Es el bueno de todo esto, nosotros somos los némesis que han usado para resaltar su bondad mermada por momentos.

\- Bien dicho, chaval.- Dijo el hombre vestido de negro simulando alzar una copa imaginaria en su mano derecha.

Los tres volvieron a guardar silencio cada uno adoptando su particular postura mientras las imágenes seguían sucediéndose frente a ellos.

El más joven terminó por tumbarse sobre su estómago, su antebrazo izquierdo sobre el derecho se convirtió en la almohada perfecta para su mentón.

\- Si somos francos con nosotros mismos,- la voz grave de la figura negra atrajo la atención de los otros dos,- era de esperar.

Los otros volvieron a mirar al hombre de cabello rizado sujetando a su pequeña hija de cabello rubio, besando su mejilla y sosteniéndola con delicadeza.

\- Quizá, pero por eso no quiere decir que sea justo.- Replicó el más joven ladeando el rostro sobre sus antebrazos lo suficiente para mirarle de pie a su lado.- A vosotros quizá os conocieran más, aunque no llegaran a contarlo todo pero… ¿A mí? ¿A los míos? Una sarta de excusas baratas que ni un niño de 3 años habría comprado.

\- La verdad es que no han dejado mucho a mano para que otros puedan defenderos, chaval.- Dijo con una sonrisa el hombre de pelo moreno y ojos oscuros arqueando una ceja.

\- ¡Eso mismo digo yo! No dan las mismas oportunidades a unos y a otros y…

\- ¿Qué esperabas? Él es el protagonista de este show. Nosotros, no.- Aquello hizo que el chico rodara los ojos ahogando un resoplido contra sus manos.- Nosotros debemos ser odiados, no comprendidos. No estamos aquí para eso.

\- Pues es una mierda.- Dijo ofuscado arrancando una carcajada a los otros dos.

\- Da gracias a que no te tuvieran más tiempo peleando mano a mano con él, todo este odio que sientes hacia ti, habría sido cien veces mayor.

El moreno de nariz gruesa se mordió el interior de la mejilla al ver al hombre de pelo rizado girar el anillo de casado sobre su dedo.

\- ¿Cómo lo aguantáis?- Preguntó con las cejas fruncidas.

\- Antes teníamos el golf, pelea de bichos, una buena borrachera de vez en cuando…- Comentó de forma casual el mayor de los tres.- Ahora les tenemos a ellos…

\- ¿Ellos?- Aquello atrajo la atención del chico quien giró sobre su espalda alternando su mirada entre ambos compañeros de encierro, las manos enlazadas tras su nuca.

\- ¡Oh!- El primero en pisar aquel lugar tiempo atrás soltó una risa.- Ellos… La verdad debería haber alguna forma de agradecerles su trabajo.- El chico les miró más confuso todavía.- Aquellos que no se han dejado arrastrar completamente por esa barba de mesías que luce el amigo de ahí, - señaló con su pulgar el rostro ya libre de barba poblada, pelo rizado y ojos imposiblemente azules que parecía estar escuchando su conversación a juzgar por su mirada taciturna y suspicaz-…Y que piensan que no merecemos tanta etiqueta de villano, y ellos de anti-héroes por necesidad.

\- Son pocos,- dijo el mayor de los tres asintiendo para sí,- pero no se dejan doblegar. Mantienen su postura y… ¿Sabes lo mejor de todo?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que muestran más comprensión de la que los propios culpables de ese reparto de papeles esperaban de nuestras interacciones con él. – Sonrió afable.- Los muy cabrones son capaces de ponerse en nuestros zapatos y en los de él,- señaló de nuevo el rostro del hombre que les había enviado a aquel lugar- y sopesar ambas posturas.- Chasqueó la lengua.- No muchos pueden decir que lo hacen.- Asintió de nuevo para sí.

\- Sí, están un poco locos pero su empatía hacia nuestros casos hacen todo esto un poco más llevadero, ¿Sabes lo que te digo, chaval?- El hombre palmeó el hombro del más joven quien miró hacia el infinito.

\- Supongo que, que todos no piensen piensan que hemos sido unos hijos de puta sin razón aparente no está tan mal…

\- No es tanto eso como que,- le interrumpió el más veterano- sopesen nuestro pasado, el origen de lo que somos y le den una oportunidad de estudiarlo antes de querer meternos un balazo entre ceja y ceja.

\- Son como un jurado,- le explicó gesticulando con las manos, las mangas de la camisa blanca bajo el chaleco negro remangadas hasta medio antebrazo- mayormente imparcial y que nos juzga a TODOS por igual.

\- ¡Ja!- Exclamó el chico arrugando los labios.- ¿Quizá deberíamos agradecérselo de alguna manera, no?

El silencio duró cinco segundos antes de ser roto por una ronda de risas.

\- Na, eso rompería con nuestro papel.- Negó con la cabeza el primero entrelazando sus piernas a la altura del tobillo.

\- Puede que dentro de poco dejemos de estar solo nosotros tres aquí…- Comentó el joven mirando al resto del grupo que compartía ideas, espacio y lazos con el hombre de ojos claros.- ¿No os parece?

\- Dales algo más de tiempo en ese escenario…- Dijo con voz grave y una media sonrisa en los labios que habría helado el aliento a más de uno cuando aún estaba al otro lado.- Habrá que pensar en ello, merecen una fiesta de Bienvenida por todo lo alto. Esto no es Broadway pero nunca podemos dejar de soñar.

\- Touché.

**Author's Note:**

> A quien haya leído esto sin tirarse de los pelos por el camino o pedir mi cabeza en una bandeja de plata, gracias.
> 
> Bueno, los 3 susodichos que están ahí departiendo sobre sus vidas son Shane, Gareth y el Gobernador. Esta idea llevaba fraguándola en mi cabeza un tiempo, creo que no es tal y como la veía en mi cabeza pero no sé si lograré algo mejor a corto plazo.
> 
> No sé si esto puede considerarse un "fic protesta" si es que eso existe. Es mi forma de intentar canalizar cierta idea personal que comparto con otras personas de que los villanos que nos han ido presentando en la serie, podrían ser considerados héroes de sus propias historias, o héroes cuya historia no es conocida. No consideréis esto como un ataque al personaje de Rick Grimes, sino más bien como un llamamiento hacia la "apertura de miras", el uso del mismo baremo para todos los personajes a la hora de juzgarles… Con esto tampoco quiero decir que comparta los actos y actitudes de los antes citados "villanos", ojo.
> 
> Creo que si la historia de Gareth o el Gobernador por ejemplo, la hubiéramos conocido desde su punto de vista, habrían levantado más simpatías entre los espectadores.
> 
> Cualquier cosa, un review ;)


End file.
